The Journals of Solon Jackson: Imhotep's Revenge
by David-El
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Riptide's history was like after Hercules? Well, wonder no more. Solon Jackson, son of Athena has just left CHB for Egypt, where he finds that Egypt can be just as dangerous as America, at least where monsters are concerned.
1. Background

**A/N: **I don't own the Mummy or Percy Jackson. Is it really necessary to say that? If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction, and I wouldn't be looking for a job, I'd be living in a mansion somewhere, trying to write the script for _The Mummy 4_ or working on _Son of Neptune _right now.

**The Journals of Solon Jackson**

**Part I: Imhotep's Revenge**

**Chapter I: Background**

**1279 BC-Thebes, Egypt**

Thebes was known as "The City of the Living" and the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I, as well as the home of Imhotep, the high priest and guardian of Hamunaptra, the City of the Dead, and storehouse of treasures. And it was the birthplace of Anck-Su-Namun, Seti's mistress-no one else was allowed to even touch her. But Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun had fallen in love, and were willing to risk Pharaoh's wrath. One day, they were discovered, and together they killed Seti. However, they were quickly caught, as Nefertiri-Seti's daughter, witnessed the murder and called on the Medjai-Pharaoh's bodyguards. But rather than face justice, Anck-Su-Namun killed herself. Imhotep, determined to resurrect her, stole her body from her tomb and rode to Hamunaptra. There, he even dared risk the gods anger by using the Black Book of the Dead to try and raise Anck-Su-Namun. He had almost completed the ritual, when the Medjai stopped him. For punishment, Imhotep's priests were mummified alive, while Imhotep himself was condemned to suffer the _Hom-Dai_, a punishment so terrible, that it had never been used before, and never would again. It had never been used before, because now Imhotep was one of the undead, a walking plague on mankind, a flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and invincibility.

**1924-Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**

My name is Solon Jackson, demigod son of Athena, and I have just turned 18, which means that according to Chiron, I am old enough, and experienced enough to go out on my own and survive. I was just about to head out and catch a ship to Egypt, when Chiron stopped me. "Solon, wait up!"

"What is it Chiron?"

"I have a gift for you, before you go." He then pulled out a simple, five-cent ballpoint pen, the kind that you could get basically anywhere.

"Um, thanks, but I've already got a pen."

"Uncap it," he instructed.

If there's anything I've learned over the past six years, it's to always listen to Chiron. That old horse usually knows what he's talking about. So I uncapped it, and a celestial bronze sword appeared. "Wow, Chiron! It's beautiful. But, I've already got my knife, so why did you give me this?"

"Poseidon asked me to give it to you. He said that you were the first child of Athena that he's liked in more than 100 years, so he wanted to give you a gift. It's called _Anaklusmos_."

"Riptide," I quickly translated. "I . . . I don't know what to say."

"Just promise to be careful, and use this more than your knife. I don't want your mother or Poseidon mad at me because you used a knife instead of Anaklusmos and got hurt because of it."

"I promise, Chiron."

**1926-Cairo, Egypt**

By now, I was working at the Cairo Museum of Antiquities with the children of a pair of prominent archaeologists: Jonathan and Evelyn Carnahan (and just so there's no confusion, they are the children.) Evelyn was working on organizing the library one day when I passed by her. "Sacred Stones. Sculpture and Aesthetics. Socrates. Seth Volume I, Volume II, and Volume III. And . . . Tuthmosis? What are you doing here? I'm going to put you where you belong."

"You know, Evelyn, there's a 73% chance that doing that will cause you to fall onto the bookcase, starting a chain reaction bringing down the entire library's bookcases. Don't you think you should let me do that? Or at least just get down and turn the ladder around?"

"Nonsense. I can do this just fine on my own . . . Oh!" Now she was standing on the ladder as if it were a pair of stilts.

"Alright, chances have increased to 98.9% chance of a domino effect. You sure you don't want . . ." Just then, she fell against the 'S' bookcase, and just as I predicted, the bookcases fell like dominoes. "Help," I finished. And naturally the curator of the museum chose that instant to walk into the library. And he quickly figured out who was responsible for the mess.

"Oh, look at this! Sons of the Pharaohs! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy! And you! Jackson! You were supposed to make sure that nothing like this happened again!" Eventually the curator left, but Jonathan quickly showed up, pulling yet another prank on Evelyn. Usually when he showed up, it was to try and sell a worthless trinket (one that he probably stole) to the museum. But this time, "Jonathan. I think you found something." He found something alright, a map inside an Egyptian puzzle box.

We quickly took it to the curator, explaining what Jonathan had brought. "See that cartouche? That's the official royal seal of Seti I, we're sure of it!"

"We've already dated the map. It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here, well, it's Hamunaptra." Good old Evelyn, if anyone could convince that old wind bag, it was her. Unfortunately, he dismissed the possibility of Hamunaptra even existing. Then, while Evelyn talked to Jonathan about it, the curator 'accidentally' caught the map on fire, destroying the part that actually had Hamunaptra.

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. None have ever returned."

After we left the curator's office, and cleaned up the library, Jonathan had us go down to the Cairo prison to talk to someone. Turns out, he had actually _stolen_ the puzzle box from some drunk. He got himself thrown in prison because "he was just looking for a good time." The guy was a fellow American, about 6 ft, with long, unkempt brown hair, and clearly someone that you wouldn't want mad at you. I was surprised Jonathan was crazy enough to steal from him. Evelyn told him that we wanted to know more about his puzzle box.

"No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Evelyn and I looked at each other in shock. "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." Nice thing about being a child of Athena, I knew that he wasn't lying. (Although, from what I've heard, it's as rare a gift as fire manipulation is for Hephaestus' kids.)

"Well, then. Could you tell us how to get there, Mr.-"

"O'Connell. Rick O'Connell." He kissed Evelyn, and then said, "Then get me the hell out of here." Then the guards took him away. When Evelyn asked what was going on, the curator said that they were going to hang him. "Apparently, he had a very good time." Evelyn and I tried to bribe the jailer into letting him down, but Rick still dropped. Luckily, his neck didn't break, so it bought us more time to bribe him.

"Listen to me, you greedy son of a pig!" I knew that would get his attention. "This man knows how to get to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead. And if you let him go, we will give you 10% of the treasure we bring back."

Then the haggling started. Fortunately for us, he went _lower _than our last bid, and he had the hangman cut O'Connell down.


	2. Hamunaptra

**The Journals of Solon Jackson**

**Part I: Imhotep's Revenge**

**Chapter II: Hamunaptra**

**1926-Giza Port, Cairo**

We gathered the material we believed we would need for the expedition, including some weapons. Now, I didn't believe in the story about a curse of a mummy, but I figured better safe than sorry, so I brought Anaklusmos with me. Hey, if anything would be able to kill it, celestial bronze would, after all, that's what it was made for. We were waiting for O'Connell, when he showed up, looking far better than when we found him. We found out that he had been a member of the French Foreign Legion, and his garrison had all died at Hamunaptra. While we waiting for the boat to leave, who should show up but the prison guard, saying he was there to "protect my investment."

On the boat, we discovered a group of Americans and an Arab who were also going to Hamunaptra. Great, all we needed was some competition. Later, I found out that O'Connell believed that there was something dangerous at Hamunaptra, or as he put it, "In a word: Evil." Not five minutes after that, we were attacked by a group of . . . Bedouins I guessed. As I watched the fight, I noticed a lot of American-style shooting: put a lot of bullets into the air and hope to hit the target. I pulled out my Colts and took my time, and did far better than anyone else. I also took the time to grab my bags before leaving the boat.

We stopped at a Tuareg village and bought enough camels and supplies to last us a good while before we headed back on the road to Hamunaptra. When we finally in sight of the city, we were tied with the Americans (Rick had made a bet with them about who would get to the city first, and yes, I was grouping myself with the Brits. Hey, I knew them, I didn't know the Americans.) We waited for about an hour, looking at nothing, when _it_ happened. Shimmering like a mirage, the city appeared and solidified, almost as if the Mist was protecting it. We started the race as soon as it appeared solid, which we easily won, thanks to our camels. When we arrived, Evelyn quickly spotted a statue of Anubis (Egyptian god of mummification) and said that the Cambridge scholars said that that was where we'd find the Book of Amun-Ra (first king of the Egyptian gods, and god of the sun. The book was supposed to contain all the ancient spells of the Per Ankh/House of Life, the main group of Ancient Egyptian magicians.) "Under the statue of Anubis, Evy? Really? Because that's where I'd expect to find the black Book of the Dead. I'd expect to find the golden book of Amun-Ra under a statue of Ra or Horus."

"I know. That is what you'd expect, but they are the experts." We then entered a preparation room (where they actually did the mummification) and found the legs, where we almost got into a fight with the other Americans, until Evy calmed everything down. We moved to a chamber below the statue of Anubis, where Evy explained the mummification process, while Jonathan played golf (he's odd that way,) until a sarcophagus fell down almost into our laps. "He must have been someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty."

"Or maybe it's both." They looked at me, looking for an explanation. "Listen, during my research, I ran across a reference to how Seti died. Apparently, his high priest, a guy by the name of Imhotep, fell in love with Seti's wife/concubine. When Seti found out about it, they killed him, and Anck-su-namun killed herself afterwards. When Imhotep tried to raise her, the Magi killed Imhotep and buried him at the base of Anubis. If that was true, than this is probably Imhotep."

Unfortunately, my theory could not be confirmed, as the hieroglyphs read "He that shall not be named." Rick found a keyhole that perfectly matched the puzzle box. I was just about to try it out, when the warden ran by us, screaming. He acted like he was in so much pain, it had driven him mad, until he hit a wall, and fell down, dead. That night, we found out that three of the American diggers were killed by pressurized salt acid. "Maybe this place really is cursed."

"Oh, for goodness' sake, you three!"

"You don't believe in curses?"

"No, I don't. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real."

"Really, Evelyn?" Her lack of faith was getting on my nerves. "Then I can take it that you don't believe in the tales of Ancient Greece?"

"No, of course not."

"Then explain the fact that I am the son of Athena. Explain how I have _met_ Zeus, Poseidon, Hera. I have _been _in the Fields of Asphodel; I've killed a minotaur, a Cyclops, Medusa, and I've even met Hades."

"You, a demigod? Sure, you are."

"Then explain this." I pulled out my celestial bronze knife and slashed at Jonathan. It passed right through him. Well, naturally. Only a mortal could be as foolish as Jonathan Carnahan. "If this knife weren't made for only 'mythological' beings, that should have given him a nasty cut." Our argument was cut off when we noticed the Americans were being attacked. We quickly convinced them that it wasn't worth fighting us, and they left.

When we returned to our mummy friend, and Evy noticed that the sacred spells for use in the afterlife were chiseled off. When we opened the sarcophagus, we noticed that he looked odd. "He's still . . . Still . . ."

"Juicy," we said. He was over 3,000 years old, and still decomposing. We also noticed that he had been buried alive, and left a message. "Death is only the beginning." That night, Evy revealed that he'd been a victim of an Egyptian curse called the Hom-Dai, something so terrible, that our friend was quite possibly the only victim of it. Apparently the victim would be able to bring back the Ten Plagues of the Exodus. We also noticed that our Egyptian friend had found the black Book of the Dead, right where I thought it would be. Later, once the Americans were asleep, Evelyn 'borrowed' the Book of the Dead. "Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing?"

"It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

"Sure, Evy. And no harm ever came from having your photo taken, either."

"What's that supposed to mean, Jackson?"

"Well, one of my friends said that, and he was turned to stone for his trouble. His 'photographer' was actually Medusa. Trouble can come from the most innocent of things. So, please, _don't read from the book._" Naturally, she ignored me. The Egyptian heard her reading, and yelled at her, but it was too late. Just as he finished yelling, an enormous swarm of locusts chased us inside. But inside, there was an army of scarabs. While we were running from them, we got separated from Evy. When we finally found her again, she was facing our mummy friend, but he was walking on his own. He screamed at us, and Rick shot him, and then we ran, straight into our old friends, the Bedouins.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a creature that we have feared for more than 3,000 years."

"Relax, I got him."

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He is not of this world." They revealed one of the Americans, who had had his eyes gouged out and tongue ripped out. "We saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you quickly before he finishes you all. We must now go on the hunt, and try to find a way to kill him." Rick tried to say that it _was_ dead, but the Bedouin stopped him. "Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. As always: **READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Regeneration

**A/N:** Sorry for how short this chapter is, but there are good reasons for it. A: It's not easy doing a FanFiction AU of a movie, and B: This just seemed to fit. Besides, if you watch the movie, this part is probably the shortest part, if you divide it like I have.

**The Journals of Solon Jackson**

**Part I: Imhotep's Revenge**

**Chapter III: Regeneration**

Once we returned to Cairo, I got to thinking about what the Bedouin said, _"No mortal weapon can kill this creature."_ Hmm, no _mortal_ weapon can kill it. Well then, it's a good thing celestial bronze is an immortal weapon. I went to my bag and pulled out Anaklusmos, then I noticed something: the _sahlab_ (an Egyptian version of hot chocolate, but using vanilla,) had turned red, and stank like blood. I then looked outside, and saw burning hail falling from a once clear sky. "He's here." I found Evy and Rick outside one of the Americans' rooms. Evy and I decided to go to the one person who could give us some answers, the curator of the Cairo Museum. When we got there, we found the same Bedouin there.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Ah hah! So I was right.

"And now because of you, we have failed."

"Alright, two questions. First, what is your name?"

"Ardeth. Ardeth Bay."

"Thanks. Second, you said that no mortal weapon could kill Imhotep, right?"

"That is correct. Why?"

"Well, how about this?" I pull out Riptide. "This is celestial bronze, used by Greek demigods for centuries to protect themselves from monsters. Do you think this could work?"

Ardeth and the curator looked at each other, contemplating this revelation. "It might, Greek. It just might."

"The name is Solon Jackson, son of Athena."

Then Rick had his own question. "Why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he fully regenerates."

"And then he will fear nothing." And unfortunately for the Americans, he regenerated by absorbing the people that opened the chest with the Book of the Dead, and five canopic jars. And thanks to Evelyn, we found out that he was still in love with Anck-su-namun, and had chosen her as a human sacrifice. Whatever we were going to do, we had to do it fast, as his powers were quickly growing.

Back at the hotel, we decided to go look for the Egyptian and get him in the fort, before Imhotep could find him. Evy wasn't very happy about being left behind, but Rick just picked her up and dropped her on a bed in the next room. Then he had the Americans stay behind and guard her, while Jonathan and I went with him. We ran straight for the address that the Americans said he lived at, but all we found there was Rick's friend, Beni, making a mess. Apparently, Beni was working for Imhotep. "Better to be at the right hand of the devil than in his path." He then explained that "all he wants is the book. And your sister."

Then we heard a scream from the street. We looked down, only to find Imhotep standing over the desiccated body of the Egyptian. He then unleashed a plague at us, not sure if it was flies or gnats. "Rick, we're in big trouble." We raced back to the hotel, where we found another desiccated American, so Rick grabbed the cat while I pulled out Anaklusmos, and together we ran for Evy's room. We found Imhotep in her room alright, but I didn't get to test my theory, as Rick pulled the cat out before he got too close.

We went back to the Cairo Museum to find out the definant location of the Gold Book of Amun-Ra, but while we were there, a mob of locals marched on us, chanting _Imhotep._ "Last but not least, my favorite plague, boils and sores." Ardeth was all doom and gloom, but I reminded him that we still hadn't tried Anaklusmos, and we could still find the Book of Amun-Ra. "Come on, Eve. Faster."

"Patience is a virtue."

I couldn't believe her. "Not when our lives are at stake, it's not." Jonathan ran off to the car, just before Evelyn found the location of the Golden Book, under the statue of Horus. "Ha! I told you, Evy. Now let's get out of here." They couldn't argue with that, so we ran out to catch up with Jonathan. We raced down the streets, until we came up to a living roadblock of Imhotep's slaves. Rick then slammed his foot on Jonathan's and we charged them, eventually getting buried in them. Along the way, we lost the last American, not the best way to start the night. Then we crashed the car, and had to abandon it. I grabbed my bag and pulled the Thompson out of it and put in a drum. Imhotep caught up with us, and convinced Evelyn to come with him to Hamunaptra. On his way out, he ordered the mob to kill us, so I started shooting at them until I ran out of bullets, and then jumped into a sewer. Inside, we did our best to get out of the city, but it was difficult when you don't have any landmarks. And of course there had to be more of Imhotep's slaves down there. But eventually, we made it out, and Rick decided to take us to the one place that could get us to Hamunaptra before Imhotep, an RAF airfield.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the shortness of the chapter. There will be only one more chapter for this part of the Journals: Return to Hamunaptra. Not sure when I'll publish it, considering I'm also working on two other fics, and the Fates decide which one I work on each day. But in any case, **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry, I know how much you guys _**HATE**_ Author's Notes as chapters, but there _is_ a good reason for this. On November 11, I lost the flash drive with all my work on it. I will probably be searching for it for the next week, but after that, I'll be rewriting my chapters. So, unless I'm lucky, don't expect anything for about two weeks or so. Again, sorry!


	5. Return to Hamunaptra

**A/N:** Sorry about the long delay, but the Muses have not been kind to this story, and have not allowed me to work on this story until now. I will be continuing this series in a few days with _The Search for Ahm Shere._

**The Journals of Solon Jackson**

**Imhotep's Revenge**

**Chapter Four: Return to Hamunaptra**

The next morning, we arrived at the old RAF base, and hired Rick's old friend Winston Havelock as a pilot to take us to take us back to Hamunaptra. But seeing as how it was only a two-seater biplane, they had to tie Jonathan, Ardeth and myself to the wings. Naturally I got the best spot, on top of the top wing. When we were close, we spotted a large sand twister, the largest Havelock had ever seen, naturally it turned out to be Imhotep. When Imhotep noticed us, he sent an enormous wall of sand at us to make us crash. Rick actually tried to shoot it, but it did nothing to the wall. Oddly enough, Havelock _enjoyed_ the attack, although considering he was supposed to be suicidal, then I guess it is believable. We escaped the crash with only a few guns, and of course, Riptide.

When we got to Hamunaptra, Jonathan pried something off the wall, and accidentally released a scarab, but other than that, we had no trouble until we reached the treasure room. By the gods, no wonder people had been looking for this place despite the curse. Unfortunately we were attacked by mummies that Ardeth identified as Imhotep's underling priests, so naturally, we attacked them, fighting them until we found the statue of Horus. Rick blew up the passageway that they had been coming down, but soon after we acquired the book of Amun Ra, the priests came down another corridor, and Ardeth charged after them, delaying them long enough for us to escape. Rick and I charged at Imhotep's priests, slashing them to pieces. While Rick's borrowed sword just cut them to pieces, but leaving them alive, Riptide turned the mummies to sand.

Jonathan, in the meantime, was attempting to find the inscription that would kill Imhotep, and accidentally raised _more_ mummies. To make matters worse, these mummies were actual soldiers, not priests. For the first time since I left Camp Half-Blood, I was able to make use of my training. I quickly engaged the mummies, and managed to cut their numbers down by a third before Jonathan took control of them. I moved to kill Imhotep, but just before I sliced off his head, Evelyn cast the spell and made him mortal, making my sword pass through him as if Riptide were just an illusion. Imhotep tossed me aside and went after Rick, but Rick stabbed him with his sword, killing Imhotep.

Not thirty seconds after Rick killed Imhotep, Hamunaptra started collapsing. We made our escape through the treasure room, and I stopped just long enough to pick out a souvenir, something so Egyptian that my friends back home would _have_ to believe me, a golden statue of Ra. Just as we escaped the treasure room, Beni showed up again, but he wasn't able to catch up with us. We never saw him again. When we made it outside, we found Ardeth waiting for us. He thanked us, blessed us, and then went on his way. We also decided to go our separate ways, but not before I gave them a promise. "If Apollo tells me that we're going to meet again, I swear, I'm going to take a dip in the Styx. That's probably the only way that I'll survive our next adventure." They just laughed, none of them believing that the Styx actually existed, despite what we'd just lived through.

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of _The_ _Journals of Solon Jackson Part One_. I hope I get some more readers for _Part Two: Search for Ahm Shere_. In the meantime, thank you to all who reviewed!


End file.
